


電競 段子07

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發主要是官博團體照裡面，韓王浩挽Bdd的手整個人貼著他，但Bdd很僵硬身體還往旁邊偏，腳整個朝另一邊側，讓我覺得很有趣而已。我想Bdd超緊張的，而且大概很不習慣韓王浩(或者一個男性)這樣吧。從言談中，可以感覺Bdd很欣賞這個人(韓王浩也是超喜歡Bdd的)，但韓王浩這種自然而然的肢體接觸他可能有點招架不住，希望他們以後可以越來越習慣這種很可愛的小親近，這樣默契也會變好的吧。(笑BGM：Aimer - Ref:rain





	電競 段子07

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 主要是官博團體照裡面，韓王浩挽Bdd的手整個人貼著他，但Bdd很僵硬身體還往旁邊偏，腳整個朝另一邊側，讓我覺得很有趣而已。我想Bdd超緊張的，而且大概很不習慣韓王浩(或者一個男性)這樣吧。  
> 從言談中，可以感覺Bdd很欣賞這個人(韓王浩也是超喜歡Bdd的)，但韓王浩這種自然而然的肢體接觸他可能有點招架不住，希望他們以後可以越來越習慣這種很可愛的小親近，這樣默契也會變好的吧。(笑
> 
> BGM：Aimer - Ref:rain

*****

 

他一直覺得「任性」是一個不好的詞，直到他遇見韓王浩，一個任性的理所當然，卻恰到好處的人。

郭寶成有時候會不得不在韓王浩身上按一個任性的標籤。任性的讓他緊張，任性的讓他為難，還任性的讓他只能縱容。每當他與他站在一起時總有人覺得韓王浩才是那個弟弟，他是哥哥，殊不知身分得要完全相反過來。

韓王浩大多時候很不鬧騰，但他要真心想鬧騰起來是真的非常無賴的，你說的話他會直接裝作沒有聽見，還要指著你的鼻子說你怎麼可以這樣呢？理直又氣壯。

晚上去便利商店順便幫大家帶東西回來，給了他要的魷魚，他一邊咬著一邊頂著綁上去的沖天劉海一邊盯著他一邊說，這不是我喜歡的口味。

「你喜歡什麼口味的啊？」

「不知道。」

「……」

「就上次吃的那種口味。」

「……我買一樣的啊？」應該吧哈哈哈哈哈哈。郭寶成在心底補充，點了遊戲繼續排位。

「味道不一樣。」

下一瞬間韓王浩突然以迅雷不及掩耳的速度用力塞了一口給他吃，郭寶成以為自己牙齒會被撞碎。

「你吃吃看。」

郭寶成面露驚恐而呆滯地咬了起來，內心想的只有：先生，難道您不能先講這句再塞嗎？

還有，他根本不記得上次的魷魚是什麼味道啊。現在吃這個有什麼用啊？

「所以下次知道要買什麼口味了嗎？」

鬼才知道咧。

「不是很清……」

「說知道！」

「……」

「呀王浩你又欺負寶成！！」

「我哪有！」

「有啊。」聽到他唯一的救世主范賢哥出聲了，他趕忙補充一句。

「你亂說！我還給你吃了魷魚呢！吃了魷魚怎麼還可以說這種話呢！這樣對得起魷魚嗎？哦？」

那不是你硬塞過來的嘛！

郭寶成忽地就笑出來，半句話都回不過去了，就看著這個哥哥笑。

 

其實郭寶成真的很欣賞韓王浩，但他一直覺得他們兩個不親近，跟他同隊以後也會感覺自己似乎很不足，很多對遊戲的理解或判斷似乎都還不夠，聽著韓王浩跟他分享經驗或指出一些問題時，他也會覺得韓王浩真的很厲害。

有時候兩個人一起打遊戲，韓王浩那種毫不浪費時間的打野風格常讓他跟不太上，瞬間腦筋就空白了，過後就會接受到韓王浩的碎唸，寶成啊剛剛為什麼沒有閃現被抓死了啊？寶成啊剛剛為什麼沒有開大呢？寶成剛剛沒有視野為什麼趨前了？

如果他不回話，韓王浩就會湊到他身邊朝著天空比手畫腳，試圖在他面前建立起一座招喚峽谷的地圖，說哪裡的三角草叢如何，哪裡的兵線如何，說以前李相赫是怎麼打的，還有打野可能在哪裡該怎麼做。

郭寶成也會跟他說說自己的想法，隊友也總是這樣交流的。

有件事他記得很清楚，那時是真的很晚了，在沒幾個人的練習室裡，韓王浩累的跟他講的一句話裡半句話都是閉著眼的，忽然講著講著他就整顆頭靠上他肩膀了，當下郭寶成像被雷劈到，嚇都嚇壞了。

說不清那時候是什麼感覺，他想，我們有熟成那樣嗎？也在想，真的這麼累啊？還在想，沒見過哪個哥哥會向弟弟撒嬌的。

明明我表現不好的時候最會唸我了啊。

郭寶成有些委屈。

他也記得有次他躺在房間床上，另一張床上堆了東西沒有空間，韓王浩一進來二話不說就把他肚子當枕頭躺，美滋滋的滑起手機。

他喊著，走開啊！但那人當然只會無視他，最多回他一句，嘻嘻。

郭寶成毫不屈服的扭動身體想把這個重量從他身上抖下去，而韓王浩則是八風吹不動，死不下去就是不下去。

蔣范賢跟金東河進來的時候就看到可憐巴巴被當作枕頭的郭寶成，用盡全力使用眼神向大哥哥們求救，蔣范賢會救人是當然的，但金東河在韓王浩一句：『寶成的肚子好軟喔東河哥你要不要來躺看看。』慫恿之下也撲上床來倒在他肚子上。

身上壓了兩個人重量的郭寶成發出淒厲的慘叫，原本要把崽子們抓起來教訓的蔣范賢被刺激的笑彎了腰，動作都忘了，路過的金光熙進來關心的時候看見亂成一團的房間，被金東河抓著也壓上來。

差點沒死掉的郭寶成覺得都沒人聽他說話，自己真的很可憐。

 

3月6號比賽結束後拍團體照，情緒高昂的韓王浩伸手挽住自己手臂，郭寶成真的很緊張，還隱隱的有些抗拒。在鏡頭面前韓王浩很少會這樣做，害得他笑的都不自然了。

他不曉得這個哥哥在想什麼還有到底想幹嘛，郭寶成瞬間真的只有一個想法：王浩哥啊你您不如跟平常一樣繼續唸我吧這樣我很害怕嗚嗚────

但韓王浩就是這麼任性，他今天想挽自己的手，他又能怎麼辦呢？

 

韓王浩的任性，是種會介入你的生活，卻不打擾你人生的任性。

 

若他的任性打擾了別人的人生，那他肯定很愛那個人。

 

*****

 

20180308


End file.
